Juri Han
History Backstory Born and Raise in South Korea, Juri show prowess for Tae Kwon Do to the point of being named the legitimate practitioner of Tae Kwon Do at age 15.Her father was a lawyer prosecuting powerful criminal organizations, and was after Shadaloo. M. Bison had the family car attacked. During the ordeal Juri's parents died and Juri lost her left eye. After the incident, swore revenge on Bison and threatens to "Eat him up, bones and all". Appearances Super Street Fighter IV Anime Seth and his scientist give Juri a New "eye" which in actuality is a smaller version of his Tanden System called the Feng Shui System. Juri feels the waves of Energy the "Eye" produces. Later she attacks a carnival with some rouge SINagents. Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy are summoned to stop her rampage. She battles Chun-Li with little effort, taunting throughout the battle and Attacks Chun Li when she notices a small child and his dead mother. Before she can kill the detective, the System malfunctions forcing her to retreat. Seth orders her to capture the Dolls, Bison's Former Bodyguard at a old Shadaloo facility. She effortlessly defeats and subdues the dolls. Cammy and Guile arrived as Juri was carrying Juni and Juli. Cammy attacked but stop at Juri uses Juni as a shield. She taunts Cammy on Why she is trying to the dolls and realizes that Cammy was one of the them and asks where in Chun-Li in a taunting manor. Guile sees an opportunity and Catches her off guard. Despite putting up a good fight, Guile loses to her. As she was taking flight Cammy and tries to stop However, Pushes a Stretcher with Juni in it to attempt to kill both women but they landed in a deep snow drift, ensuring their survival Project X Zone Juri makes an appearance in Project X Zone. She is a boss and is a support character for any of the playable characters. Crosspedia Entry An agent of S.I.N. and a practitioner of Taekwondo. Along with losing her parents to M. Bison, she also lost her own left eye. S.I.N. eventually replaced her missing eye with the "Feng Shui Engine", a device that greatly increases ki energy and thus gives her superhuman powers. Although ostensibly cooperating with S.I.N., and carrying out assassinations for them under the codename "Spider," she actually has secret designs to use her superior, Seth, for her own ends. She is short-tempered and cunning, and is often provocative and derogatory. She is also a hedonist who simply enjoys destruction, and the majority of her actions are determined by whether she thinks it will be fun or not.Juri Han, simply known as Juri, is a character in the Street Fighter video game series, being a thrill-seeking S.I.N operative striving for revenge against M. Bison.Debuting in Super Street Fighter IV, She is the first Korean Character and the first true villainess of the series. *See also *Project x zone wiki Category:Human Category:Witches Category:Video game characters Category:Martial artist Category:Female Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Asian Characters Category:Korean